A Letter From Someone Special
by Trainer Ven
Summary: During his time in Alola, Ash receives a letter from someone special. Amourshipping One-shot.


A Letter From Someone Special

7:06 PM Pokemon School, Melemele Island, Alola Region.

It was a peaceful night in the island of Melemele. With the stars sparkling and the moon shining the night sky, it was definitely a beautiful sight to see. However, the residents of the island seemed to be already inside their homes for a good night sleep, completely ignoring the sight above them.

Houses were turning their lights off one by one, leaving a building with some of its lights still on. The Pokemon School.

The Pokemon School, headed by the cousin of Kanto's most renowned Pokemon Professor, Samson Oak, had just finished closing its main facilities. It was another day done for Samson and his school as he prepared to close his office. The principal then made his way to the door before he remembered something he had forgot earlier that day. A pink envelope, with one of his students' name on it. The name written on the envelope was Ash Ketchum, who seemed to mark as the envelope's recipient. Oak grabbed the envelope from his desk and then proceeded to exit the room and closed the door.

Oak gave off a sigh. "Phew, almost forgot! I better give this to Ash…" Oak remarked, with the envelope on hand.

Samson Oak received the envelope earlier that morning by the island's own mail service. However, he kept it in a drawer as there were too many paperwork for him to sort out in his desk at the time.

Samson locked the door of his office and then proceeded to the dormitories.

On his way to the dormitories, Samson smelled a sweet scent near him. "Hm, that's odd." He said as he stopped in his tracks, investigating the situation. "Where could this scent coming from?". He later added, in a confused tone.

Samson's first thoughts that a Pokemon just used Sweet Scent nearby but immediately dismissed the idea as he saw there was no Pokemon capable of using the move nearby. Samson then decided to track the scent but the scent seemed to be everywhere, failing to discover a path. "Well, I guess there's nothing here then…" he sighed before immediately turning his attention to the envelope he was holding. "Hm, maybe it's the envelope perhaps?" he said as he placed the envelope close to his nose, to see if his guess was right.

And he was right! It was from the envelope. But, why would it have a scent? A love letter perhaps? After all, it wouldn't be scented if it was just a normal letter so it must be special. "Well, whoever this is from, must be someone special." Samson muttered as he went back the way leading to the dormitories.

A few minutes later, Samson arrived in front of Ash's dorm room. He then took a deep breath before knocking the door. "Ash, are you still awake? It's me Samson Oak, I have something for you." He said to the door. "I'll be there in a moment." Ash replied as he opened the door, with his Pikachu on his shoulders.

"Good evening, Principal. What is it?" Ash greeted the principal. "Good evening too, Ash. I have a letter for you. It arrived earlier this morning but I forgot to give to you as I was sorting some paperwork." Samson replied as he handed the envelope to its recipient

"A letter? Who is it from?" Ash asked as he and Pikachu examined the envelope. "I don't know but that's for you to find out. Anyway, it's getting late so I better get going! Good night, Ash!" the principal replied. "Um ok. Thank you! Goodnight!" Ash replied as Samson left.

Ash quickly closed the door and sat on his desk, excited to know the sender of the letter, with Pikachu leaping from his shoulder to Ash's bed which was next to the desk. Moments before opening the envelope, Ash looked to his partner with a grin on his face. "I wonder who is this from?" he muttered.

Ash opened the envelope and was greeted by a sweet scent. However, it was not just a sweet scent, but rather, a familiar scent. "I think I smelled something like this before. But where was it?" He commented on the scent.

Ash pulled out the contents from the envelope and found two objects inside; a small envelope and a paper wrapped object that was the same size of the envelope. What could this be?

He wondered as he picked up the small envelope. He saw his name on the small envelope reading "To: Ash". As he flipped the envelope, he saw another name that gave him a surprise. It read "From: Serena" with a heart shape mark next to it.

"Look at this, Pikachu! It's from Serena!" Ash said to Pikachu in a delighted tone, in which it smiled back to its trainer. "I wonder how she's doing in Hoenn…" he muttered as he took out the letter from the small envelope. Ash then opened the letter and to read it.

" _Dear Ash,_

 _How's it going there? It's been a while since we last saw each other at the airport (oh, we'll get to THAT later ;) ). I heard from your mom that you're in a school in the Alola Region right? I didn't thought that you would end up in a school for such a strong trainer like you, Ash. Hehe…_

 _Anyway, I'm doing fine with my journey in Hoenn so far. We've been working as hard as we can for these contests. Must say, they are quite tougher than I expected, especially the battle round. But of course, we made sure we gave it all we can to win, thanks to the motivation and advice you gave me during our travels together. I wouldn't be able to get to this point if it wasn't for you._

 _So far, I've managed to earn three ribbons. I won my first ribbon at the Verdanturf Contest, which was my second contest. I didn't win the first contest as I lost to a girl named Dawn and her Togekiss. The contest was held in Slateport, which was near Mauville City when I first got here._

 _After the contest, Dawn asked me to hang out with her for a while as she seemed to be concerned about my loss. I told her that I'm okay with it and accepted her asking me out._

 _We spent the rest of that day checking out shops and stores at the market outside in Slateport. After that, we went into a pastry store where they sell different specialties from other regions! Boy, I wish you were! Because I know how much you love food so I'm pretty sure you'd drool over the pastries that were displayed in here._

 _So, there we are, taking dinner when Dawn asked me more about myself. You know, the usual 'where you from', 'how did you get here' and so on in which I did the same to know more about each other. She then later asked me about the ribbon that I was wearing, the one that you gave me._

 _So as usual, I said that it was from you. She later asked what your name was and she was surprised when I told your name! Turns out she knows you!_

 _We were surprised when we found out that we both knew you!_

 _Dawn told me on how you first met her and mentioned how Pikachu had a habit of frying bikes. She then told me your adventures with her and your other friend Brock through the Sinnoh region. She said you were an amazing and strong trainer and mentioned how you always kept an optimistic view on things, not to mention your love of Pokemon. Yep, that's you alright! She also mentioned how you and Pikachu defeated a legendary Pokemon! But, she then told me that you lost, ranking fourth place at the Sinnoh Conference._

 _After that, it was my turn to tell a story. I told her how we first met. Unfortunately, she seemed to have read my body language while telling the story and found out that I was in love with you. After all that teasing she gave me about it, we parted ways. We had a great time hanging out together so I'm looking forward to doing it again in the future._

 _Speaking of love, did you like that one last moment we had at the airport? I know that you're still confused what I meant but I'm pretty sure that deep inside, you already got a clue after that kiss I gave you, hehe. You better prepare yourself, Ash Ketchum because next time we meet, there will be more moments like that! Just do me a favor, don't cheat on me with other girls okay? Remember, you're still my goal!_

 _Anyway, thank you for taking the time reading this and I hope for the best in your journey in becoming a Pokemon Master. You can write me a letter if you want but if you don't then I'm fine either way. Also, I have a present for you included in the envelope so make sure you take good care of it! Also, say hi to Pikachu for me!_

 _See you soon! Love you!_

 _Love,_

 _Serena"_

The letter concluded with kiss mark present right next to the sender's name with the mark colored in a pinkish color, which was lipstick.

After reading the letter, the raven-haired trainer had felt something warm inside him. He felt that something was burning inside him that transcribed through his cheeks. Although he was not feeling sick or anything, he found this warm feeling to be quite nice.

It was weird for him as Ash didn't feel anything like this before towards her when they were travelling together in Kalos until at the airport, where she left for Hoenn, with her mark on his lips.

His partner was confused on what was happening to his trainer and cried out in concern. Is he sick?

Ash then looked to his partner. "Don't worry Pikachu, I'm fine." He reassured. "It's nice that Serena sent me a letter. I wonder what is this thing she sent me." He added as he reached for the wrapped object that came with the letter.

Ash tore off the wrapper, revealing a framed photo that put a bright smile to his face.

In the photo, it was Serena with her three partners; Braixen, Pancham, and Sylveon with smiles on their faces.

Ash couldn't help but smile at the photo, happy that Serena is doing fine in her journey. The framed photo came with a note taped in the back.

"Here's something to bring with you so that you won't forget about me. I hope you like it!

Serena"

"Thanks Serena. I'll make sure to bring it with me in everywhere I go." He grinned as he looked at the photo.

Ash put the framed photo next to his bed, near to where his bag and Z-Ring were placed. He then picked up a pen and a sheet of paper from his desk. Ash then looked to Pikachu, who was already asleep.

He sighed "I guess I'll do this myself." He said as he started writing.

 **Well that's my one-shot folks! Hope you liked it.**

 **You'd already know that I've made Serena bolder in the story. After that kiss, there's no way she's the same girl who hesitates to make a move on her crush. Serena kissing Ash (on the lips) is one heck of an achievement right there.**

 **As for Reunited, don't worry. It's not dead yet. I just had a lot of stuff done in the past weeks as I'm already at the Finals term of my semester.**

 **Not to mention that Serena kissed Ash on the lips! (Thank Arceus for letting this happen!)**

 **I'll be updating that story probably next year as I still have no idea about Sun and Moon since I haven't got the game yet.**

 **Sorry if I addressed Samson Oak different in this story as I didn't watch the Sun and Moon anime.**

 **Hopefully during the holiday break, I'll be able to finish and publish the next chapter for Reunited so stay tuned.**

 **Have a great day!**


End file.
